Silver Runes
by Wrecked-Progress
Summary: Team Natsu and The Thunder Legion are forced to go on a mission together. Someone on Team Natsu dies and Freed uses a forbidden spell to bring them back. But after being brought back to life they start seeing things that aren't really there. They start developing unusual powers. Freed works day and night to try and fix it but what he finds will change their life's forever. {HIATUS}
1. Secret Feelings

Silver Runes Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The wonderful Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. But I do own this story and any OC's in it.

Review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Erza! Laxus! Please bring your teams to my office!" Shouted Master as he sat on the second floor's railing.

"Nastu what did you destroy this time?" yelled Gray as they walked up the stairs.

"What'd you say, Ice Prick!?"

"You heard me Flame Brain?!"

"NATSU! GRAY!" Erza yelled.

I got up fro my seat at the bar and slowly made my way up the stairs. I turned around to see The Thunder Legion getting up from their table and making their way towads the office.

Erza knocked on the Master's door and we heard a faint 'Come in,'

Ezra opened the door and held it open for both teams.

"What you want old man," grumbled Laxus as you plopped himself on the small couch. Freed sat next to him and Evergreen sat next to Freed. Bixlow leaned against the wall with his baby's hovering around his head. Erza, Gray, Natsu sat in the three chairs and I sat on a stool that was against the wall.

"I called you in here because there is a dark guild terrorizing a large town to the north named Oak Town. The dark guild is named Dark Unicorn. Another Dark Guild under Oracion Seis' control. But after you defeated the Oracion Seis, they went rogue and are now aiming to be the number one top dark guild. We don't know a lot about them except that they all wear similar uniforms. These uniforms look a bit like school uniforms and most of them are worn in a style that is reminiscent of a high school delinquent. They also style their hair in a way that looks like the horn of a unicorn. They seem to carry around weapons instead of using Magic. But they're a circle of stronger wizards ,like S-class wizards here, that are just as powerful if not stronger then our own S-class members. That is why I am asking the two strongest teams in Fairy Tail to please defeat this dark guild before they seriously hurt the town or it's people." explained Master as he sat behide his desk.

"Do you know how many people are in the inner circle of mages?" Asked Erza.

"Eight,"

"But there is only two S-class going on this mission," Said Freed.

"We don't need help our team is strong enough," Natsu said, completely serious.

"If you successfully return everyone on both your teams will become an S-Class wizard," Said Master.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled in sync.

"This is a powerful enemy and I think if you can defeat them you are strong enough to be S-class wizards," Master stated.

I was completely shocked. "But, Master there are six of us, that's a lot to promote to S-Class at once," I said.

"Yes indeed it was, but we were gone for seven years so we missed seven S-Class exams," Erza said.

"And I've already planned to promote Gajeel to S-Class as well," Master said.

"OK My team we are going! I can't let Gajeel become S-class before me!" Natsu yelled standing up and running out of the office.

"We're in also, I'm sure my team would love to be S-Class," Laxus said.

"What time do we leave?" Erza asked.

"Right now, There is a train leaving in a hour, go home pack then meet at the train station I would pack for a couple mouths It will take a week to get there," Master said before shoving us out of his office.

He gave us one finally push which caused me to fall forward into Freed. He grabbed my arms and we both fell down the stairs.

When we finally stopped rolling. I groaned and opened my eyes to see green hair. I lifted my head up to find myself on-top of Freed. I was laying on his chest and I was in between his legs. He opened his eyes and saw the position we were in. The whole guild went quiet and turned to us.

"Oh my gods, Freed are yo-," I was interrupted by the sound of Mira squealing.

"OH MY GOD! GREEN-HAIRED BROWN-EYED BABIES!"

I got off of Freed and he groaned and sat up rubbing his head. We were both blushing hard.

"Yes, I'm fine Ms. Lucy. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine,"

"Geez, Blondie if you wanted to sleep with Freed you could of just ask you didn't need to tackled him," Laxus said laughing.

I looked up to see Gray, Erza, Bixlow, and Evergreen looking at us wide-eyed. Laxus was just laughing his ass off as I blushed and stood up. I put my hand out to Freed to help him up. He took it and we looked at each other awkwardly then walked in different directions.

* * *

Freed's POV

I took her hand and stood up we looked at each other awkwardly for a moment then we both walked in different directions.

I walked out of the guild and headed towards Fairy Hills.

I got out my key and opened the door, i tripped and fell I looked back to see a pile of books right by the door.

"I need to stop leaving books everywhere," I said to myself. I stood up and started cleaning an packing.

My mind started to wander to guild's beloved Celestial Wizard. She was beautiful. Yeah, I liked her but she would never go for me. She could have any guy in the guild. Even Laxus liked her at one point. I found it amusing when he complained about how Lucy didn't wear skirts anymore. Now she just wore skinny jeans and crop-tops. I liked her new look better. She even stopped wearing the side ponytail, even thought it was her signature look.

_**Knock, Knock. **_

"Come in!" I yelled.

"Hey Freed," said Bixlow. _'Hey, Hey'_ his "Babies" called.

I turned around to see him trying to hide his laughter. "What," I said.

"Cosplayer was on top of you," _'Cosplayer, Cosplayer' _

I blushed a deep red and turned away to hide it.

"You don't have to hide it bro, We know you like her,"

"I turned towards him and said, "How,"

"It's obvious, You're always watching her and you looked really, really pissed when Minerva almost killed her in GMG," _'Obvious, Obvious'_

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked zipping up my bag.

"Just to the people who know you" he answered.

"Yeah, Anyway lets head to the train station we have to be there in 15 minutes," I said grabbing my bag and walking towards the door.

We walked to the train station and I bought my ticket. I station the bench with Bixlow.

"Oooh, Look here comes Cosplayer now," Bixlow said. _'Look, look'_.

She was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a light blue off-the-shoulder crop-top. She had a pair of red high-top and her Keys jingled against her side.

"She dresses like that on purpose, doesn't she. She likes torturing men." I groaned.

"Looks like it."

She saw us and smiled. And ran toward us.

"Hey, guys," She said as she sat down next to us.

"Hey Cosplayer,"

"How did I earn that nickname?"

Bixlow shrugged and started petting his babies.

"Ms. Lucy, where is your luggage?" I asked.

"Please, Freed call me Lucy. Oh and my luggage is in the Spirit World. One of my spirits will bring it out when I need it." She answered

As if on command there was a bright light and a puff of smoke.

"Punishment Princess?" A pink haired girl in a maids outfit asked. If I re-call her name was Virgo.

"No, Virgo and what are you doing here," Lucy asked.

"I thought I could take your partners luggage so they did not have to carry it." She said calmly.

"Oooh Cool, yes please take mine," Bixlow said staring at the maid. I couldn't see his eyes but I was pretty sure he had lustful eyes.

Virgo took our bags and pooffed away. The rest of our joint team showed up and Virgo showed up again to take their bags.

Before long the train arrived and we all boarded and we all paired up and went to the four private compartments.

And of course Lucy and Bixlow were paired up together. Lucy didn't look the least bit scared but I think Evergreen had enough fear for the both of them. Evergreen was paired up with Erza and I wished her good luck.

As we started to separate I heard Gray yell out to Bixlow," If you rape her I'll rip you apart!"

"Why does everyone think I'm a rapist?!" He yelled out to no on in particular. _'Rapist, rapist!' chimed his babies. _


	2. The Dark Summoner

Silver Runes Chapter 2

Review and tell me what you think. Ok I'm sorry but I cried while writing this but you might not I'm just a softy sometimes.

* * *

Lucy's POV

As we started to separate I heard Gray yell out to Bixlow," If you rape her I'll rip you apart!"

"Why does everyone think I'm a rapist?!" He yelled out to no on in particular. _'Rapist, rapist!' chimed his babies._

_"_Yea, I wonder why," I said sarcastically as his tough dangled out of his mouth.

We reached our room and slid the door open, it was a small but cute room with a queen bed in the middle of the room. I cringed at the thought of sharing the bed with Bixlow.

"Hey, Bixlow I'm going to take a shower I didn't get one this mourning because I woke up late," I waited for a response and turned to see I was the only one in the room. I walked out of the room into the hall to see it empty as well. I sighed and and went back into the room to take my shower.

I went through my regular shower retinue and stepped out and grabbed my towel. I peeked my head out of the door to see no one out there I grabbed my dirty clothes and walked over to my keys and touched Virgo's key. She summoned my dirty clothes into the spirit world and a new outfit appeared into my hands.

I began changing I had just put my bra and panties on when the door slide open. I gasped when I saw who it was. Freed. He had his nose buried in a book and didn't seem to notice me. He sighed and closed the book noticing his surroundings his eyes landed upon me and both he and I started blushing the color of Erza's hair. Nether one of us moved. We were to afraid to. I swear we stared at each other for 10 minutes before the door slide open again and there stood Bixlow. He was talking to his babies and he turned to see our situation.

"Um.. Cosplayer if you need me to go I'll leave you guys alone," "_Alone, Alone!"_

"Are you going to stop staring at my Princess's breasts anytime soon!" A voice snarled before a blinding light filled the room. Then, after the light cleared, stood Loke standing in between Freed, Bixlow and I.

"O-oh my g-g-gods, I'm so s-sorry L-Lucy," Stuttered Freed as he blushed and left the room. Bixlow still stood there for awhile before I finally threw I shirt over my head. Loke growled then turned to me. "Call if you need anything," He purred as he kissed the back of my hand. He stood up scowled at Bixlow before simmering away into the spirit world.

A couple hours later I was sitting on the bed reading when Bixlow and Freed came in.

"Hey Cosplayer!"

"Hey," I said annoyed at my nick-name.

"Well, Freed and I are switching rooms so...yeah Bye!" He said as Freed yelled, "WHAT!" But before he got an answer Bixlow ran out of the room with his babies following close behide.

I blushed. Cana always teased me about Natsu and Gray but she had it wrong. I've always liked Freed. Well, not like-like, but more of an adorable crush.

Besides Freed would never go for me. I was too immature. He was a handsome smart, strong mage. Why would he go for me.

Freed stood there awkwardly before moving and sitting on the couch. As if sensing the tension in the room Virgo poofed out and handed Freed His notebook, books and pencil case form his bag.

Before he could thank her she flashed back to her world.

"I like her she very helpful," Freed said smiling at his books.

After that we talked. About life. About our favorite things and about everything we could. It was nice. Freed yawned which caused me to yawn. "Come on Freed lets go to bed."

Once again Virgo flashed out and handed me a set of pajamas while shoving Freed into the bathroom mush to his distress. I heard yells and grunts of disapproval before I felt Virgo leave back to the spirit realm. Freed came out in a pair of loose cotton pants with no shirt on. I blushed and closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. I felt the bed dip down and felt Freed's body warmth next to me. I smiled and snuggled into his chest. He stiffened before relaxing and rest an arm over my stomach.

* * *

Bixlow's POV

I woke up early so I could see what the two "love birds" were up too. I quietly opened and closed the door to their cabin and looked at the bed and almost burst out laughing. Cosplayer's head was tucked into the crook of Freed's neck and her arm wrapped around his bar chest. He had his arms around her stomach and hips. They both were smiling contently.

I ran out of the room to get Laxus who was already awake. I brought him into the room and he nodded in approval before saying, " It's about time,"

I quickly snapped a picture of the two and walked out of the cabin and quietly shutting the door behide me.

The rest of the train ride was pretty normal. About a week on the train ruined Natsu. Laxus seemed fine because he took some weird colored pills every once and awhile.

* * *

Erza's POV

We all got of the train and started walking to the next town, Oak Town. Since the dark guild took over the town all the trains have been forbidden to stop there.

Virgo set up camp right outside of Oak town and we all began making a plan.

It was still early so we decided to attack in about a hour.

We all prepared and slowly split up. It was Natsu, Gray and Laxus as one team, Evergreen, Bixlow as the second then it was Lucy, Freed and I in the third.

My squad was going to take down one of the eight "S-class" that were part of the dark guild.

When we got to the to the guild it was nearly empty because of all the guild members scattered around the town. There was about 20 mages. I sensed two strong magical pressures from the back. We left the lesser mages to Freed to handle. Lucy and I ran up to meet the to stronger mages.

One was a girl and had long purple hair, with golden eyes She had a white dress that fell loosely around her body. The other looked like her twin. He had purple hair and golden eyes and wore a white dress shirt with white pants.

"Erza you get the guy I'll get the girl," Lucy said pulling out her keys.

I nodded and requipped into Heaven's Wheel Armour.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I ran towards the girl while pulling out of one my most powerful keys. "Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

A magic circle appeared and a blinding light. Then Loke was standing beside me. He nodded then attacked the other female.

The girl didn't use her magic. She was just dodging and flipping away from Loke. I noticed that she was trying to get us away from Erza. Trying to separate us.

"HAHA, is this all you got girly!" She yelled as she dodged Loke's ring magic.

"Open gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

"Punishment Princess?"

"Ugh, Just go defeat her!" I said pointing to the girl.

* * *

Freed's POV

I took down the last of the 20 mages. I sighed and began tying up the mages in magic-canceling ropes.

I tied them all up to a post in the middle of the guild.

I stood up a began walking to the back where Erza and Lucy disappeared too.

Then I heard a piercing scream. I started running. "LUUUCY!" I heard her spirit scream.

Now I was sprinting.

I turned the corner to see Virgo and Loke slow fading away. "LUCYYY! NOOO PLEASE NO! You can't no..." Loke was kneeling down while his hands started to shimmer away. He was disappearing. But why?

"Loke what's wrong!" I yelled. He looked up at me with tears streaming down his face. Virgo, who never showed emotion, was crying into her hands.

"Lucy...she's dead," He croaked out. Then all of a sudden all of Lucy's spirits showed up and were all crying. They looked at me. Plue was looking down at something at the ground.

"We are soo sorry. We couldn't protect her," cried out Virgo.

I heard someone running behide me I turned to see Erza. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the sight before her. "No," she whispered.

I felt tears streaming down my face. Erza's eyes began to water she fell to her knees and cried. I turned back to the Spirits only to find them gone.

I looked down at the sight on the ground. It was blood. Blood was everywhere. Then I saw her. It didn't even look like a person. Mainly because she was covered in her own blood. Her golden Hair was now a ugly red-brown color. Her eyes were life-less. I fell to my knees next to Erza. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

I stood her up and helped her to the couch next to the wall. I heard the dark guild's door open and close then I heard yelling and running. I looked up to see the rest of our team. They were frozen. No one was moving as they looked at the blood on the ground. Erza was crying so hard now she was shaking and shuddering. I saw tears in Natsu's eyes as he was the first to register.

"Where's Luce? He whispered.

This brought more tears into my eyes. Laxus's eyes were wide with understanding as her stared at the bloody body on the ground.

All at once the whole team broke down. Even Bixlow was crying. But I was no longer paying attention. I walked over to the body my eyes turning silver as the whole team stepped away from me sensing the magically power. Silver Runes began to swirl around my body.

* * *

Don't hate me.

I hate cliff hangers but I thought that I would leave you guys with one just this time.

Please review and tell me what you think about the story.


	3. Falling Stars

Silver Runes Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, besides if I owned Fairy Tail I would make Freed would be all over Lucy.

I'm sorry if the story is progressing a little fast. I just have a whole bunch of friend drama right now and boyfriend drama. PLUS, I have to other stories going on right now. SOOOOOOOOOOO, I'm sorry and I'll try and slow done the story ( just a little bit).

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I love you guys and your reviews mean the world to me. Please check out my other stories! With out further delay , CHAPTER 3!

* * *

**Previously on Silver Runes: **

**All at once the whole team broke down. Even Bixlow was crying. But I was no longer paying attention. I walked over to the body my eyes turning silver as the whole team stepped away from me sensing the magically power. Silver Runes began to swirl around my body.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I ran towards the girl while pulling out of one my most powerful keys. "Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

A magic circle appeared and a blinding light. Then Loke was standing beside me. He nodded then attacked the other female.

The girl didn't use her magic. She was just dodging and flipping away from Loke. I noticed that she was trying to get us away from Erza. Trying to separate us.

"HAHA, is this all you got girly!" She yelled as she dodged Loke's ring magic.

"Open gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

"Punishment Princess?"

"Ugh, Just go defeat her!" I said pointing to the girl. Virgo nodded and ran to the Purple headed girl.

"Leo the Lion, and Virgo the Maiden? Your Lucy Heartfillia? The owner of the ten gold keys, you have made a reputation in our guild. People admire the way you stick up for your spirit and fight with them. You see, our Guild's S-class all use summoner magic. I myself use a rare type of summoning magic. I can summon...blood." She said in a cold tone.

"What do you mea-KYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I felt un-imaginable pain. I felt like my skin was being ripped off. Another scream ripped out of my throat as I looked down at my body to see blood erupting out of my skin. I tried to look at the dark mage before me but found her gone. I heard my spirits call out my name but I was slowly slipping away I felt the tug on my soul and my heart began to slow. Then there was nothing. Was I dead?

I heard my spirits call for me again. Then I heard foot steps. Then they were gone. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't hear anything. All I could see was golden lights. Then I saw stars. They were falling. Shooting Stars. I was standing in a field looking at the night sky. I watched in horror as the constellations fell. Leo, Aquarius, Taurus, Virgo, Aries, Capricorn all my spirits' constellations fell. Tears were streaming down my face.

After the last star fell, I fell as well, to my knees, and sobbed. Finally, I saw, heard, tasted, felt, smelt nothing.

* * *

NO ONE"S POV

Silver Runes swirled around Freed's body. His usual blue-green eyes were now a glimmering sliver color. Laxus, Bixlow and Evergreen gasped recognizing the forbidden spell. Natsu looked up from the ground, with tears streaming down his face, and eyed Freed. He walked over to Erza and helped her away from the glowing mage.

"Freed? What are you doing?" Asked Gray.

"He can't hear you. He's in a trance-like state." answered Laxus as he slowly pushed everyone a few steps away from Freed. The runes around Freed began to swirl faster and faster then it all went still nothing dared moved No one breathed then a silver light warmed the room then the familiar presence filled the room, a presence they lost only minutes before. Then Freed stated chanting.

** "Inde detraham te ab anima.  
Vivet anima tua, et habita ibi et hic mecum.  
Oculi Dei throught regem et populum. Animam suam volunt habitare nobiscum:.  
POST hanc dilecte anime stellae  
lucent ISTINC UNIVERSUM ET PAX IN LOCO poenae  
IN ME reservate!"  
**

* * *

LUCY"S POV

I don't know how long I felt nothing It was like I was floating but it was weird because I could still think. Then there was a flash and I was back in the field. The sky was empty then a small star appeared in the sky, then another. another, another. Before long the constellations were forming. Leo, Aquarius, Taurus, Virgo, Aries, Capricorn all my spirits' constellations appeared. Tears were streaming down my face. I didn't know what was going on but I started getting feeling back. I still felt the pain but it was faint.

Then there was a flash of silver then a hand reached down. I was blinded by the light then I opened my eyes.

I saw green hair.

"LAXUS CALL GRAMPS!" I heard Erza scream.

I tried to move only to feel pain.

"F-Free-ed, It hurts," I sobbed.

He was sitting beside me looking tired. I could feel the blood on my body and knew I shouldn't be alive.

"I know L-Lucy I'm sorry I couldn't heal you I just brought back your soul," Was all he managed before he fell forward his head hitting me stomach. I yelped in pain.

"Gramps said to get her to the guild ASAP," Said Laxus.

"Laxus can you use your lightning to get Lucy there faster. It's a week train ride. She won't make that," Erza said.

"I can try but it might not work with her body in that condition it might hurt her," He said running his hands threw his hair.

" Why can't we get Wendy here!" Natsu yelled.

"Because you know how where are a week north of Magnolia she is a week south. it makes sense to meet in the middle." Laxus said.

"How is Wendy getting to the guild?" Gray asked.

"Mest, AKA Doranbolt, he uses transport magic, she went on the mission with him," Laxus answered.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE TALKING ABOUT THIS WE NEED TO GET HER TO THE GUILD! FREED MIGHT OF BROUGHT HER BACK TO LIFE BUT WITH THOSE INJURES SHE CAN EASILY DIE AGAINNNN!" Natsu screamed.

Brought me back to life was I dead before? I looked down at the green haired mage sleeping on my stomach. Had he really saved me?

"WAIT! What about Gemini? they can change into Wendy!" Evergreen shouted.

"YES! NICE EVER," Yelled Laxus. Evergreen blushed.

"Wait where are her keys?" asked Bixlow.

I coughed and slowly brought my hand to my side. Thank god my keys where still there. Everyone looked at me and winced at my appearance. I lifted my keys but just enough for Laxus to grab them. Then I saw black stars my head tipped back and I closed my eyes.

* * *

**I'm sorry It was so short I promise to have a extra long one next time! DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	4. Will I live? Or Will He die?

Silver Runes Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. But I do own this story

I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I was just swamped with homework, tests, and friend's wanting to hang out with me. UGH having friends is so hard! And I had the worse case of writer's block ever. Every time I sat down to update one of my stories I just couldn't think. SO finally I forced my self to sit and type this chapter until it was done. SOOOOO here it is!

* * *

**Previously on Silver Runes:**

**"WAIT! What about Gemini? They can change into Wendy!" Evergreen shouted.**

**"YES! NICE, EVER," Yelled Laxus. Evergreen blushed.**

**"Wait where are her keys?" asked Bixlow.**

**I coughed and slowly brought my hand to my side. Thank god my keys where still there. Everyone looked at me and winced at my appearance. I lifted my keys but just enough for Laxus to grab them. Then I saw black stars my head tipped back and I closed my eyes.**

* * *

NO ONE"S POV

"Lucy!" Erza shouted. She ran over and slide on the ground to Lucy's side. "Oh God, Oh God," She whispered as she slowly lifted Freed off Lucy's sticky stomach. She lifted Lucy's head and put it in her own lap. "Thank God she's still breathing," She sighed out.

Everyone let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding.

"OK, Laxus quick. Which one is Gemini's key?" Evergreen asked.

Laxus began flipping threw the keys that were now covered in blood. "Uhh.. I have no idea," He said after he flipped through all the keys.

Gray walked over and grabbed the keys with a loud sigh, he pulled out Gemini's and pursed his lips as he handed it back to Laxus.

Laxus muttered a 'thanks' along with a 'smug ice bastard'.

"OH MY GOD! WHY IS EVERYONE SO CALM LUCY AND FREED COULD DIE. FREED LET OUT SO MUCH MAGIC POWER THAT HE MIGHT DIE ANY SECOND!" Screamed Natsu.

"I'M TRYING! I DON"T HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA HOW TO SUMMON A SPIRIT!" Laxus screamed back.

"You can't. Only a Celestial Mage an summon spirits" Whispered Bixlow. Every body look at him leaning against the cave wall.

"Then how do we get Gemini here," Laxus asked. Evergreen then grabbed the key and swiped the key in front of her while saying the incantation. They tried talking to the key, pouring magic into the key. But nothing worked.

Natsu, then grabbed the key and threw it on the ground. "STUPID SPIRIT! DON'T YOU LOVE LUCY COME ON OUT! LOKE AND VIRGO CAN PASS THROUGH THEIR GATES' SO WHY CAN'T YOU!" Natsu screamed.

"Natsu, I don't think that's going to wo-," A blinding light filled the room. Then floating in the middle were two blue figures.

"No. Fucking. Way." Whispered Gray.

"LUCY!" Yelled the twins. They quickly floated over to her and poofed into Wendy. She dropped gracefully on the ground by Lucy.

Natsu's and Laxus's teams (minus Freed) all crowded around. They all held their breath as Gemi-Wendy slowly wiped away her tears of regret and held her hands above Lucy. Her hands began to glow a soft blue. The soft glow lit up the now semi-dark room.

The smaller gashes on Lucy's skin began to close and the larger ones slowly knitted together. Lucy sighed out in relief.

Gemi-Wendy's breathing was ragged and forced a thin sheet of sweat covering her skin. Her little hands began to tremble and she let out a small whimper as the largest gash on Lucy closed and the bleeding stopped.

"I'm s-sorry I-I-I can't heal-l-l Free-ed but I c-came out on my o-wn power so I c-can't push myself o-or the magically balance will be p-ushed on to Princess and s-she can't handle that," She stuttered out before she slowly shimmered away.

"T-thank-k-k y-you," Freed whispered.

"FREED!" Bixlow, Evergreen and Laxus yelled at once. They ran up and slowly helped the Rune Mage to the couch.

"Holy Shit, Freed. Why did you use that spell?" Asked Laxus.

"I n-needed to s-save her. Too many-y people l-love her f-for her t-to die," He choked out. Bixlow ripped off a piece of his shirt and started wiping Lucy's blood off of the green-hair mages face.

"I know but that spell can have negative effects to it," Said Evergreen as she watched Erza and Natsu lift Lucy and carry her to the AC-plug car, out front.

"Hurry up Laxus! Get Freed out here! We still need to get them to the guild! Gemini couldn't heal Lucy's internal injuries. There's only so much Gemini can work with, Sky magic is a lost magic! Lucy lost a lot blood!" Yelled Gray as he gathered the blonde's keys off the floor.

"Fuck," muttered Laxus. "Dammit, OK um..." Laxus then slung Freed over his shoulder and ran out to the AC-Plug car. He then pushed past Erza and grabbed Lucy by the waist lifting her up to lean on him.

Then he covered them and himself in lightning. "Get to the guild as fast as you can guys!" He yelled before he turned himself, Freed, and Lucy Heartfillia into lightning, racing off in the direction of the guild. At Lightning speeds.

* * *

**(A/N. I did look it up and lightning travels at about 186,000 miles per second, So it literally took them 2 seconds to get to the guild.)**

A thunderous boom scared the shit out of the guild.

The whole guild yelped and jumped away from the lightning that struck the middle of the guild hall. The guild members lay on the ground clutching there chest trying to calm their erratic heart beats. A very tired Laxus emerged from the smoking spot, still carrying the two wounded mages. (**I mean who wouldn't be tired ****traveling 186,000 miles per second while carrying two people?)**

Gramps ran out of his office at the loud sound. He looked at the still blood-covered Lucy and the very pale and life-less-looking Freed. "Infirmary, now, Then contact Porlyusica!" He yelled at Laxus.

"Yea, no shit," Muttered Laxus as he quickly sped up the stairs and into the infirmary.

* * *

LUCY"S POV

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing a white ceiling I assumed I wasn't dead, yet. My body felt light but heavy at the same time. I felt horrible, weak, tired. I could barely move. I turned my head to look around the room. I was at the guild's infirmary. Then I saw a lime-green in the room of white. I quickly turned my head to look at Freed, who was laying in the bed beside me.

"Porlyusica! Hurry she lost a lot of blood and the spell Freed cast will only keep her soul here for a little while longer. But once the spell wears off she will slowly slip away again! I heard a voice yell. Then Porlyusica was beside me dripping a very gross medicine done my throat.

Laxus was by Freed dripping a purple medicine down his throat.

I felt my body start to return to normal.

HOURS LATER

Freed still hasn't woken up yet and I was getting worried.

I registered voices outside the infirmary telling everyone to be quiet I listened harder and heard, "Lucy was killed, but Freed brought her back. Don't ask how but just be glad our beloved mage is back to us. Freed, himself used a lot of magical power and is now gaining his strength back. But, Children I don't want to sugar coat anything." There was a slight pause and the voice I recognized as Master said the words that tore at my soul.

"And Freed might never wake up."


	5. Author Note

Hey guys.

Just so you know all my stories will be on temporary Hiatus or they will be discontinued or deleted.

I need to focus on school cause honestly I'm failing so yeah...

BUT I love you guys and if I'm not back in time in order to give you guys more chapters then I'll just let my friend continue my stories. *sniff*

It been nice writen' with ya...


End file.
